Camlin Thrice
you were calling me by name and asking me to speak now I wanna know how come =PERSONAL= Basics Name; Camlin Thrice Canon; Original Species; Selchie (selkie/silkie/etc) Gender; Female Age; Unknown. Appears to be in early teens. Room; 104 Mun; Sil Journal; ironbind Appearance Camlin Thrice is a thin, slight child. She dresses as a boy for her own protection, and she's not yet old enough to need to bind a chest or hide the curve of a hip. She's pale, with dark hair and dark eyes (although these flash silver-green in strong light), with a slightly underfed, sleepless look to her. Psychology Camlin is a shrewd girl, used to caring for herself in a world where everyone is out to take advantage of everyone else. She doesn't trust easily, but is quick to take advantage of any person or situation she can if it means giving herself some sort of advantage. She's stubborn as anything, and brave enough to hold her own against both friends and enemies (and for her the two seem to cross quite frequently). It's very hard for her to relax in any given situation, although this isn't always outwardly apparent. She lives as though she expects to be attacked at any moment (and really she does), and she does her best to keep all people at arms length. Work your way past that, though, and she's not quite as cold-hearted as she'd like people to think. Thrice is exhausted with life, forcing herself to live hard and fast in a world that would chew her up and spit her out without a second glance. She doesn't like the cutthroat lifestyle, the seedy jobs, or the scummy folk she works with, but she has no choice. There simply isn't anything better. Background Once upon a time there was a selchie woman and a human man. Married for a spell, although their marriage was bound more by unspoken contract than by love, and then torn apart. Together long enough to produce three children, all selchies themselves, before the woman gave herself back to the sea and the man succumbed to his grief. The eldest child, a boy name Camlin, took care of his two sisters. Keelin and Bridie lived under his care, barely scraping by in the slums, until Camlin was hung for stealing and their family was torn apart. The sisters were slated to be wards of the state, a fate worse than homelessness and starvation in the eyes of most. Confusion at the docks allowed Keelin to escape--but Bridie was not so fortunate. Which is really where Thrice was born. Barely more than a child, Keelin fled into the slums where she assumed her brothers identity. She took his name and his clothes, passing herself for a boy, taking advantage of the fact that most employers looking for kin-hires weren't too bothered with age. She found work wherever she could, managing to avoid the worst labours by making use of her few bloodline talents and her quick wit. For the time being she is loosely affiliated with the Drwn (a loose-knit, vaguely criminal organization of kinbred) where she works as a runner--essentially a delivery boy for anything and everything. Special Note Thrice will be referred to as a boy in bracket text to avoid accidentally influencing character perceptions. Mind readers, those with a good sense of smell, or anyone with similar abilities, will be able to tell she is a female. Abilities On a non-magical level, Thrice's abilities are fairly straight forward. She's adept at street fighting, both bare-knuckle and with impromptu weapons, can handle a gun, and has a particular knack for manoeuvring the labyrinthine slum architecture on foot (both on street level and above it). She's quite fast and agile, and just strong enough to be able to haul her own body weight up and over walls and fences with ease. When it comes to magic, all of Thrice's is bloodline--all that she has of her mothers lineage. Her abilities are all tied to water, ice, salt, and wind--cold iron will cancel all, if not most, of her magic and physically burn her skin and flesh. Her pelt allows her to shift into the form of a seal, but the only objects she can 'carry' through this (change while holding, then change back and still have) are those produced from animals such as wool or leather. Special Note =WORLD= General Info AU Specifics =CHARACTER RELATIONS= Canon Cicero